Safety Queen vs The Killing Toys
by IsmaelandLuigi21
Summary: Safety Queen will have to stop the toys from killing people all over town before Halloween. This story is rated M due to blood and violence.
1. Chapter 1

It's 2:24 am, an 8-year-old girl who is falling asleep heard a noise at the kitchen. She wants to found out if someone went inside the house. The girl left her bedroom and came downstairs to the kitchen. She didn't see anything outside of the house because the door is locked. She came to the kitchen and finds out who makes a lot a noise.

"Hello?" The girl asked. "Who is making that noise?"

She opens the refrigerator and she saw the toy clown and jumps right into her.

"A toy clown! Get it off me!" cried the girl.

But the toy clown got out the knife and attacked the girl which made her lose her blood and her parents came to the kitchen and tries to stop the toy clown.

"Are you okay, young lady?" The mom asked. "My goodness, the blood is all over the floor!"

"Call 911" said the dad.

"Thanks" said the mom.

Later, it's now 7:10 am, a girl named Safety Queen who is brushing her teeth puts her clothes on so can go to school with her friends. Meanwhile, her mom and dad are watching the news to see what happens overnight.

"New this morning, a toy clown has attacked a girl with a knife at her house around 2:30 in the morning" said the anchorman.

"How can toy attacked people?" Her mom asked.

"I'm not sure about that" said her mom.

"The girl was rushed to the hospital where she was pronounced dead about an hour later" said the anchorman.

"That is very bad" said her dad.

"It sure is" said her mom. "Queen, time to go to school"

"Okay, mom" said Safety Queen.

She came downstairs and having pancakes for breakfast. After that, Safety Queen and her mom went to the car and drives to school.

"Have a good day, Queen" said her mom.

"I will, mom" said Safety Queen.

Safety Queen went inside the school while her mom is driving to work. See what happens in the next chapter.


	2. Math Assignment

As Safety Queen went to school, she saw several kids are deeply saddened that an 8-year-old girl was killed by a toy clown. Her mom and dad puts a picture on her on the school board to be remembered. Safety Queen will have to stop a toy clown before it kills anybody else and she don't want that on Halloween which is two days away.

"Principal Samuel, what's wrong with these kids?" Safety Queen.

"Ma'am, they're just sad that the 8-year-old girl was killed by a toy clown overnight" said Principal Samuel. "She was a very great student and will be missed"

"That is sad" said Safety Queen.

"You can go to your class now, Queen" said Principal Samuel.

"Thank you, sir" said Safety Queen.

She went to her classroom and took her seat. Then, came her teacher, Mr. Robinson.

"Good morning, class" said Mr. Robinson.

"Good morning, Mr. Robinson" said the students.

"As you all may know that we have an 8-year-old girl who was killed by that toy clown" said Mr. Robinson. "And I have never seen a toy that kills people"

"That's why we need to call the cops before that toy kills more people" said Safety Queen.

"That is true, Queen" said Mr. Robinson. "Now it's time to do some math assignment"

The students brought out their math book to do their assignment. After that, they gave them to Mr. Robinson to grade them.

"Great math assignment for us, Queen" said student #1.

"It sure is" said Safety Queen. "I hope I get a good grade on my math assignment"

"Same with me" said student #2. "We are having chicken sandwich for lunch today"

"That's great" said Safety Queen. "We will go to recess first"

At recess, Safety Queen are talking to her friends.

"Well, how was the math assignment?" Safety Queen asked.

"It was great" said student #1.

"Same here" said student #2.

They are talking during recess for a while. See what happens in the next chapter.


	3. Lunch Time

The bell rang which means recess is over and lunch time. Safety Queen and her friends are going inside the cafeteria to have lunch. For lunch, it's chicken sandwich as a matter of fact. Unlike any other schools, the cafeteria does have not only milk and chocolate milk, but it serves sodas, water, and lemonade as well. Safety Queen is having a great day at school right now.

"Chicken Sandwich is going to be very delicious" said Safety Queen. "How about you, Andrew?"

"I will like that lunch" said Andrew. "I am getting lemonade with my lunch"

"Same with me, Andrew" said Safety Queen. "Now let's get our seat"

At the killing toy's layer, the toy clown is talking about killing an 8-year-old girl overnight was a huge successful and planning to kill another person. The members beside the toy clown are Patty Pound doll, the baby toy, Jack in the box, the toy soldier and the navy toy.

"Ladies and gentlemen, our goal is to kill an 8-year-old is a huge success" said the toy clown.

"Well done" said Patty Pound. "We have done very well to kill a child"

"We will get to see who our next person to kill" said the toy clown.

"We sure will" said the toy soldier. "Now give me 6,000 pushups"

"What? That's ridiculous" said the toy clown. "I can't do these pushups like that"

"Oh, sorry" said the toy soldier. "Halloween is almost here"

"That's true" said the toy clown. "And we will kill the kids during trick or treat and steal their candy"

"These kids are very creepy to us" said Jack in the box.

"They are" said the toy clown. "Now let's talk about the next person"

Back at school, Safety Queen and her friends are finished having their lunch.

"Good lunch today, Queen" said Andrew.

"It sure is" said Safety Queen. "The bell has rung so we need to go to class"

"Okay, Queen" said Andrew.

Safety Queen and her friends are now heading back to class. See what happens in the next chapter.


	4. Bath

At class, Mr. Robinson are giving the grade to the students for the math assignment that they done earlier. The students will know who gets a good grade and a bad grade as a matter of fact. Safety Queen is pretty sure that she got a good grade as a matter of fact. Mr. Robinson are giving the grade to the students for the math assignment.

"Safety Queen, Sarah, Chris and James, you got an A+" said Mr. Robinson.

"That's great" said Safety Queen.

"Mike, Rachel, Harry, John and Kim, you got a B" said Mr. Robinson.

"That's not a bad grade" said Mike.

"Ben, Joe, Megan, Andrew and Ryan, you got a C+" said Mr. Robinson.

"Need to get a better grade" said Ben.

"Simon, Andy, Mark, Lauren and Ron, you got a D-" said Mr. Robinson. "We need to have a talk after school"

"Okay, sir" said Mark.

"The three students that got an F and they are Anthony, Jane and David" said Mr. Robinson. "Detention for three for you"

"They failed the assignment" said Safety Queen.

At home, Safety Queen brought her little brother in the bathroom and turns on the water in the tub and her little brother went in there.

"I'll be back, little brother, I'll get the body wash and shampoo so I can wash you"

While she's getting them, a toy clown saw her little brother in the bath naked and opens out the window. He brought out a knife to kill the little brother. Meanwhile, Safety Queen came back to the bathroom and saw the toy clown trying to kill her little brother.

"What are you doing in here?!" yelled Safety Queen. "It's privacy and you're not supposed to be here!"

She throws the toy clown out of the house and closed the window hard.

"Sorry, little brother, that toy is really mean to us" said Safety Queen. "Besides, you have a nice penis'

"Thank you, big sis" said her little brother. "You can wash me now"

She washed her little brother on every body part. After that, she gave her little brother's clothes to him so he can wear it.

"You're clean now, little brother" said Safety Queen.

"Thanks, big sis" said her little brother. "Time for bed now"

Her little brother went to his bedroom so he can fall asleep. See what happens in the next chapter of this story.


	5. Bath Part 2

Now it's time for Safety Queen's little sister to take her bath. She already had her little brother to go bed after he took his bath. She will keep an eye on bad toys so they won't kill one of her family members. Safety Queen didn't like how toys come to life to kill people. Her mom will use the binoculars in case a bad toy is coming.

"Sis, it's bath for your bath" said Safety Queen. "I will put soap on the tub so you can get clean"

"Okay, big sis" said her little sister. "I hope the bad toys doesn't interrupt my bath"

"I hope not" said Safety Queen. "Now, in you go"

She brought her little sister in the tub and closed the door so that no one can break in. Later, her little sister saw a big ship holding a knife and tries to kill her.

"Queen, help me!" yelled her little sister. "That ship is trying to kill me"

"I will handle this, sis" said Safety Queen.

She took out the ship and throws it outside and closed the windows so the toys won't kill her family members.

"No more ship, sis" said Safety Queen. "It is very dangerous"

"Okay and thanks for saving my life" said her little sister.

"Anytime, sis" said Safety Queen. "Now, enjoy your bath"

After that, her little sister came out of the bathroom in her pajamas and brushing her teeth.

"Brush it nice, sis" said Safety Queen. "To make sure that the teeth will be clean"

"I sure will, sis" said her little sister. "And then its bedtime, right?"

"That's right, sis" said Safety Queen. "And I don't want the killing toys to kill you"

"I am so tired as a matter of fact" said her little sis. "My teeth are clean and I'm ready for bed"

"Okay, good night, little sis" said Safety Queen.

"Good night, big sis" said her little sister.

Her little sister went to her room and falls asleep in her bed. See what happens in the next chapter.


	6. Meet Joseph

The next day, Safety Queen is brushing her teeth and puts her clothes on. She is having French toast for breakfast. Her mom is making the French toast as Safety Queen came downstairs to have breakfast. After she had breakfast, her and her mom went to the car and went to school to dropped her off. Safety Queen will have to be careful with the killing toys during school.

"Have a great day at school, Queen" said her mom.

"I sure am, mom" said Safety Queen.

Later during recess, she saw a jack in the box trying to kill a boy in the slide.

"What are you doing in here?" said Safety Queen.

She throws the jack in the box out of the school and saves the boy's life.

"Boy, you're safe from a killing toy before it took your life" said Safety Queen. "Don't let any other toys that can kill the kids"

"I sure will, Queen" said the boy. "I'm Joseph by the way"

"It's nice to meet you, Joseph" said Safety Queen. "Go down the slide now"

Joseph went down the slide. Later, the bell has rung and the kids went back inside the school and have lunch.

"We are having chicken strips for lunch today" said Safety Queen. "It serves with macaroni and cheese in fact"

"Oh, okay, Queen" said Joseph. "I usually had it at home since my mom made it"

"That's great, Joseph" said Safety Queen. "It's going to be very delicious"

After lunch, the bell rung and all the students went back to class for the science class with Mrs. Patterson.

"Students, get out your science book" said Mrs. Patterson. "We have some assignment to do"

"We sure will, Mrs. Patterson" said the students.

After the students did the science assignments, they returned the books to Mrs. Patterson and waiting for them to be graded for a while. Later, she graded all the assignments and give it to them.

"Some of our students got an A on our assignment" said Mrs. Patterson. "Which includes you, Queen"

Safety Queen and some other students got an A on their assignment. See what happens in the next chapter of this story.


	7. Came Home

The bell has rung in which it's time for the kids to go home. All the kids have left the school are heading to the bus except Safety Queen who is waiting for her mom at the parking lot. Safety Queen will keep an eye out on some other killing toys that can kill kids before Halloween. Action toys are also part of the killing toys.

"See you tomorrow, kids" said Principal Samuel. "Only one more day before Halloween"

"Hi, Queen" said her mom. "How was school today?"

"It was great, mom" said Safety Queen. "The killing toys were at my school today and I stopped them from killing the kids"

"If they did that, we would call the police" said her mom.

"That is true, mom" said Safety Queen. "I see an action toy flying"

"That is superguy, Queen" said her mom. "He is the best superheroes of all time"

"Mom, he has an ax and trying to throw and hit that boy's head" said Safety Queen.

"Stop the ax, Queen" said her mom. "I'm on stop sign by the way"

"Okay, mom" said Safety Queen. "I will do that"

Safety Queen got out of the car and grabbed the boy's hand as the ax has fell on the road.

"Boy, you're safe now" said Safety Queen. "I have just saved your life from killing"

"Thanks, Queen" said the boy. "I'm Randy by the way"

"I'll call your mom to pick you up" said Safety Queen.

"Thank you, Queen" said Randy. "My mom would also call the police"

They saw his mom came to pick up Randy in her car and left.

"Let's go home now, mom" said Safety Queen.

"Okay, Queen" said her mom.

Safety Queen and her mom went back home and came inside as her dad is reading the newspaper about the today's top story.

"Dad, what are you doing?" Safety Queen asked.

"Reading a newspaper" said her dad.

"Okay, dad" said Safety Queen.

Safety Queen went upstairs and to her room now. See what happens in the next chapter.


	8. Shower

Safety Queen is now back home from school. The dinner that Safety Queen will have is ham. Her mom is going to baked the ham while her dad preheats the oven. After dinner, Safety Queen will be taking a shower and clean every body part. She will use a shower on a warm water as a matter of fact.

"Queen, we're having ham for dinner" said her mom.

"Okay, mom" said Safety Queen. "I will take a shower after dinner"

She went downstairs and went to the kitchen to have dinner with her family. After dinner, she went to the bathroom and turns on the shower and took off her glasses.

"Queen, make sure you washed every body part" said her mom. "And washed your hair with shampoo as well"

"I sure will, mom" said Safety Queen. "The door is locked as a matter of fact"

"That's good, Queen" said her mom. "Enjoy your shower"

"I sure will, mom" said Safety Queen.

After her shower, she put on her pajamas and came out of the restroom while brushing her teeth.

"Make sure your teeth are nice and clean, Queen" said her mom.

"Okay, mom" said Safety Queen. "I like to brush my teeth by the way and I hate getting my teeth dirty"

"Keep brushing your teeth, Queen" said her mom. "And used mouthwash as a matter of fact"

After Safety Queen brushed her teeth, she spits the toothpaste out of her mouth and rinse them off with the mouthwash.

"My teeth are nice and clean now, mom" said Safety Queen.

"Okay, Queen" said her mom. "And now it's time for you to go to bed as a matter of fact"

Safety Queen went to her bedroom and her mom will read a book to her. After that, her mom gave a kiss to her.

"Good night, mom" said Safety Queen.

"Good night, Queen" said her mom.

Her mom left the room and turns off the light while Safety Queen is falling asleep in her bed. See what happens in the next chapter.


	9. Meet Samantha

Next morning, Safety Queen is getting up her bed and heading downstairs to the kitchen to have breakfast. Waffles is her breakfast and her mom made them as a matter of fact. Safety Queen will keep an eye on the killing toys during school. After breakfast, Safety Queen and her mom went to the car and heading to school to dropped her off.

"Have a great day at school, Queen" said her mom.

"I sure will, mom" said Safety Queen.

She went inside the school and saw several surveillance cameras all over school to watch the killing toys invading the school and the securities will be taking care of them as a matter of fact.

"What are these surveillance cameras doing here?" Safety Queen asked.

"We are watching the killing toys not coming to our school, Queen" said Principal Samuel. "These toys are very bad and could kill people"

"They will have to stay away from our school, sir" said Safety Queen. "I hate how these toys invade the school"

"Okay then, Queen" said Principal Samuel. "Now head to class"

"I sure will, sir" said Safety Queen.

She went to Mr. Robinson's class and took her seat and waiting for Mr. Robinson to come.

"Good morning, class" said Mr. Robinson.

"Good morning, Mr. Robinson" said the students.

"Now get out your math book for your assignment" said Mr. Robinson.

Later during recess, Safety Queen saw Patty Pound doll trying to kill a girl in the swing.

"What do you think you're doing here?!" Safety Queen yelled at her.

She throws Patty Pound doll out of the school and saves the girl's life.

"Girl, you are safe now" said Safety Queen. "The killing toys could kill you by the way"

"I'm Samantha" said Samantha. "Thank you for saving my life"

"Anytime, Samantha" said Safety Queen. "Now keep swinging now"

"I sure will, Queen" said Samantha. "The killing toys are very creepy as a matter of fact"

Samantha is now swinging with Safety Queen. See what happens in the next chapter.


	10. The Fire Truck Toy

After recess is over, it is now time for lunch. Safety Queen and her went inside and have spaghetti for lunch. It serves with pasta and tomato sauce and a salad as a side as a matter of fact. Safety Queen really loves salad by the way. She will eat that will her friends at the cafeteria. The school day is doing great for Safety Queen.

"Well, guys, our school day is going great today" said Safety Queen.

"it sure is, Queen" said Joseph. "I like my school by the way"

"Same with me, Joseph" said Safety Queen. "Spaghetti is a good choice for us in lunch"

They saw a toy fire truck going to kill a boy who is having his lunch and Safety Queen will try to stop it.

"What are you think you're doing here" said Safety Queen.

She took the toy fire truck and took it outside and took it to get out of the school.

"Leave now and you will never come back again" said Safety Queen.

She went back inside the school and the cafeteria to have her lunch with her friends.

"Well, I took the toy truck out of the school" said Safety Queen.

"Thank you, Queen" said Principal Samuel. "The killing toys are very dangerous"

"Yes, it is" said Safety Queen. "I am enjoying my lunch by the way"

"Alright then, Queen" said Principal Samuel.

The bell has now rung and the students went back into their class for the science. At Principal Samuel's office, Samuel is looking at every television monitors to keep an eye out for the killing toys.

"Ma'am, we will have to keep an eye out on the killing toys" said Principal Samuel.

"I don't like how toys that come to life and kills people" said the assistant principal.

"Neither do I, ma'am" said Principal Samuel. "They are very creepy and we will have to stay away from them"

"That is true" said the assistant principal.

Principal Samuel and his assistant principal are now talking for a while. See what happens in the next chapter.


	11. Rubber Duck

After the science class, the bell has rung and time for the kids to go home now. Safety Queen waves her friends goodbye while she waits for her mom to pick her up in the parking lot. She didn't really go to the bus by the way. Her mom always has to pick her up when she came back from work.

"See you tomorrow, Mr. Robinson" said Safety Queen.

"Bye, Queen" said Mr. Robinson. "Be sure to bring your costumes tomorrow"

"I sure will" said Safety Queen. "Why do I have to bring my Halloween costume to school?"

"Because tomorrow is the Halloween costume contest" said Mr. Robinson.

"Alright, Mr. Robinson" said Safety Queen. "I gotta go because my mom is waiting for me in the parking lot"

She left the classroom and came outside in the parking lot and went to the car with her mom.

"How was school, Queen?" said her mom asked.

"It was good, mom" said Safety Queen. "I really like my school as a matter of fact"

On their way home, they saw a rubber duck trying to attack a little boy in his bath.

"Mom, look" said Safety Queen.

"That rubber duck is going to kill that little boy" said her mom.

"I will stop that toy" said Safety Queen.

She went inside the house and took the rubber duck out of the tub and throw it out.

"And never come back to the tub again" said Safety Queen. "Ma'am, I have saved your son's life"

"Thank you, Queen" said his mom. "I will never let the killing toys going inside the house again"

"I have to go home, now" said Safety Queen. "Bye, ma'am"

"So, did you stop the rubber duck?" her mom asked.

"Yes I did" said Safety Queen. "Keep driving, mom so we can go back home"

She drove over there and they got off the car and went inside the house.

"We're home, dad" said Safety Queen.

Her dad gave her a hug. See what happens in the next chapter.


	12. The Toy Boat

Safety Queen and her mom are now back home. She will keep an eye on a toy boat with a gun who can kill the kids during their bath. A toy boat with a gun is very dangerous for them as a matter of fact. They will have to get away from them so they won't get killed. Toy boats never been carried a gun like that.

"Mom, can I make sure that a toy boat with a gun isn't on the bath" Safety Queen asked.

"Sure you can, Queen" said her mom. "That is very dangerous for us by the way"

"It is, mom" said Safety Queen. "We also don't like that toys that came to life"

"Queen, we are having ham sandwich for dinner today" said her mom.

After dinner, they saw a toy boat with a gun in the bathtub trying to bath a boy next door. And Safety Queen goes over there.

"Be careful now, Queen" said her mom.

"I sure will, mom" said Safety Queen.

She went inside that house and went to the bathroom and stops the toy boat with a gun.

"Toy boat with a gun, you know that can kill kids and takes their life" said Safety Queen. "I'm throwing out of the window"

She threw out of the window and the toy boat and the gun breaks and closed the window.

"Ma'am, I saved your son's life" said Safety Queen. "You can watch him now"

"Thank you, Queen" said the mom. "You can go now"

"Okay, ma'am" said Safety Queen. "Thanks for calling me to help by the way"

She left that house and she came back to her house with her family.

"Did you stopped the toy boat with a tub during that boy's bath?" Her mom asked.

"Yes I did, mom" said Safety Queen. "The police will investigate soon"

"I hope so too, Queen" said her mom. "I hope you're the killing toy stopper"

"I sure am, mom" said Safety Queen.

Safety Queen and her mom are now chatting for a while. See what happens in the next chapter.


	13. The Pink Rubber Duck

Safety Queen is still going to keep an eye out on the bath toys from the killing the kids in their bath. She already throws away the toy boat with a gun in which its already broken. Again, she doesn't like toys that come to life as a matter of fact. She will always have to save the kids' life so they won't get killed.

"I will make sure that the bath toys don't kills the kids during their bath, mom" said Safety Queen.

"Yes you will, Queen" said her mom. "Keep an eye on them"

"I sure will, mom" said Safety Queen. "I hate how the toys come to life by the way"

They saw a pink rubber duck trying to attack a girl in the bath tub and heard the girl screaming in horror.

"Mom, do you hear that?" Safety Queen asked.

"That girl is yelling since she didn't want to kill by a rubber duck" said her mom. "Go try to stop it"

"I sure will, mom" said Safety Queen.

She left her house with a pogo stick and went to that girl's house and went inside the house.

"Safety Queen, I'm glad you came" said the mom. "I want you to stop the girl in her tub from being killed by the pink rubber duck.

"What does that toy duck have?" Safety Queen asked.

"A knife" said the mom. "Go ahead and stop that toy, Queen"

"I sure will, ma'am" said Safety Queen.

She went to the bathroom and took out the pink rubber duck from the tub and throws it outside.

"Girl, you are safe now" said Safety Queen. "Enjoy your bath"

"Thanks, Queen" said the girl. "I really hate the toys killing me by the way"

"Same as me" said Safety Queen. "Ma'am, your daughter is safe now"

"Thanks, Queen" said the mom. "You can go now"

Safety Queen left that house with her pogo stick and came back home with her family.

"Did you stop the duck?" her mom asked.

"I sure am, mom" said safety Queen.

Safety Queen and her mom are now hugging at each other. See what happens in the next chapter.


	14. The Stuffed Animal

The next day, Safety Queen is waking up from her bed and went to the bathroom to brush her teeth. After she brushed her teeth, she put her clothes on and came downstairs for breakfast. Safety Queen is having pancakes for breakfast as a matter of fact. It's Halloween today, so she's have pancakes that is shape like a Jack O Lantern.

"Mom, you made the pancakes that is shape like a Jack O Lantern" said Safety Queen.

"That is because it's Halloween, Queen" said her mom. "We are few hours away to go trick or treating by the way"

"Okay, mom" said Safety Queen.

After breakfast, Safety Queen and her mom went to the car and heading to school to dropped her off at school.

"Have a great day at school, Queen" said her mom.

"I sure will, mom" said Safety Queen.

She went inside the school while her mom is heading to work. While heading to class, she saw a stuffed animal trying to killed a boy.

"Queen, we need your help" said Principal Samuel. "That stuffed animal is trying to killed that boy"

"I will help him, sir" said Safety Queen. "That stuffed animal has a rope by the way"

She took the stuffed animal away and throws it outside and closed the door.

"Boy, I saved your life" said Queen. "You can go to class now"

"Thanks, Queen" said that boy. "I really hate toys that come to life and kills people"

"Same with me" said Safety Queen. "Time to go to class"

At class, Safety Queen takes her seat and came Mr. Robinson to the class.

"Good morning, class" said Mr. Robinson.

"Good morning, Mr. Robinson" said the students.

"Today is Halloween" said Mr. Robinson. "Did you bring any costumes?"

"Yes we did, Mr. Robinson" said Safety Queen. "Except masks and scary clowns are not allowed in here by the way"

"That is true, Queen" said Mr. Robinson.

Mr. Robinson gave the students their math assignments. See what happens in the next chapter of this story.


	15. The Action Hero Toy

After the math assignment, the students are turning their assignments in so that Mr. Robinson can grade them. Safety Queen is still going to keep an eye out on the toys that can kill the kids. Principal Samuel have it on surveillance camera so he can keep an eye out on the killing toys as well. Trick or treating begins in a few hours by the way.

"I hope I get a grade on my assignment" said Safety Queen.

"You will have to see soon, Queen" said Mr. Robinson. "In the meantime, it's recess time"

On her way to recess, she heard on a boy yelling an action figure toy trying to cut his genitals at the restroom with scissors. She can't go in that restroom since it's for boys only as a matter of fact.

"Sir, an action figure toy is trying to cut that boy's genitals with scissors at the boys' restroom" said Safety Queen.

"I will handle this, Queen" said Principal Samuel.

He went in there and throws the action figure outside and closed the window.

"Boy, you are safe now" said Principal Samuel. "You can go to recess now"

"Thanks, Principal Samuel" said that boy.

"Queen, you can go to recess now" said Principal Samuel.

"Okay, sir" said Safety Queen.

At recess, Safety Queen is in slide and she slides down with her friends. She likes recess as a matter of fact.

"Trick or treating is almost here" said Safety Queen.

"It is, Queen" said Andrew. "Besides, the Halloween costume contest will be held during lunch by the way"

"I brought mine, Andrew" said Safety Queen. "I am a mad scientist as a matter of fact"

"That is cool, Queen" said Andrew. "I am dressed as a cowboy"

"That is a nice costume, Andrew" said Safety Queen. "Besides, the Halloween costume contest is going to be great"

"It will be, Queen" said Andrew. "I hope one of us can win"

Safety Queen and Andrew are now talking for a while. See what happens in the next chapter.


	16. The Halloween Costume Contest

After recess, Safety Queen and her friends are heading to the cafeteria to have lunch. For lunch, it will be hamburgers and fries. She will have to keep an eye out on the toys who are heading to school. The school is going great for Safety Queen by the way. She already have her costume for the contest as well.

"Burgers are very delicious, kids" said Safety Queen.

"It sure is, Queen" said Andrew. "Besides we have our costumes so we can enter the contest"

"We sure will, Andrew" said Safety Queen.

While she's eating a burger, she saw a girl getting strangling from a kite and tells the principal about that.

"Principal Samuel, the kite is strangling a girl" said Safety Queen.

"That must be a toy soldier, Queen" said Principal Samuel. "Let's go stop him and save that girl's life"

They went outside and untangled the kite and save the girl's life.

"Girl, you are safe now" said Safety Queen. "We can throw out the toy soldier, Principal Samuel"

"That's a great idea, Queen" said Principal Samuel.

They throw out the toy soldier and Safety Queen and Principal Samuel went back inside.

"Time to continue my lunch" said Safety Queen.

After lunch, Safety Queen went to the gymnasium for the Halloween contest with her friends.

"Ready for the Halloween costume, kids?" Principal Samuel asked.

"Yes, Principal Samuel" said the kids.

After he looked at the costumes from all of the students. He brought the envelope to announced the winner.

"And the winner for the Halloween costume contest is…" said Principal Samuel

He opens the envelope and reads the winner's name slowly.

"Safety Queen as the mad scientist!" said Principal Samuel.

The kids cheered for her that she won the contest.

"Congratulations, Queen" said Principal Samuel. "You're the winner of the Halloween costume contest"

"Thanks, Principal Samuel" said Safety Queen. "It is a best contest ever"

The kids have left the gym and went to their classes. See what happens in the next chapter.


	17. The Toy Car

Safety Queen have returned back to class from the Halloween costume contest that she just won. She will get a grade for her math assignment from Mr. Robinson. She's pretty sure that she will get a good grade as a matter of fact. The school is going great for her right now and not doing anything bad. She went in to her seat.

"Class, here are the grades for the math assignment from today" said Mr. Robinson.

He gave the assignments to the students and they are looking at it now.

"I got an A, Mr. Robinson" said Safety Queen.

"That is because you never failed on any assignment" said Mr. Robinson.

"Thanks, sir" said Safety Queen. "I really like my school"

After school, the kids left the school waiting the school bus while Safety Queen is waiting for her mom at the school parking lot.

"Good luck at trick or treating, kids" said Principal Samuel.

"Thank you, Principal Samuel" said Safety Queen.

"Queen, it's time to go home now" said Safety Queen.

On their way home, they saw a toy car trying to run over a boy.

"Mom, look, a toy car is trying to kill a boy" said Safety Queen.

"That is not good, Queen" said her mom. "Go stopped the toy car"

"I sure will, mom" said Safety Queen.

She went out of the car and throws the toy car away and saves the boy's life.

"Boy, I saved your life from running over by a toy car" said Safety Queen.

"Thank you, Queen" said that boy. "I heard you'll be going trick or treating tonight"

"I sure will" said Safety Queen. "Time to get back to the car"

"Okay, bye, Queen" said the boy.

Safety Queen went to the car and heading home.

"We're home now, mom" said Safety Queen.

"Yes we are, Queen" said her mom. "Tonight, you will put your costume on to go trick or treating with your friends"

"Thanks, mom" said Safety Queen.

Safety Queen will go trick or treating in the next chapter. See what happens in the next chapter.


	18. Trick or Treating Part 1

Safety Queen is now getting ready to go trick or treating with her friends. She will have to keep an eye on the killing toys so she doesn't want the kids to get killed and taking their candies away. Trick or treating is going to be good for Safety Queen as a matter of fact. Her dad will be giving out the candies to the kids.

"Mom, I'm dressed up to go trick or treating" said Safety Queen.

"Who are you dressing as, Queen?" Her mom asked.

"I am dressed as a mad scientist" said Safety Queen. "Dad, make you give the candies to the kids"

"I sure will, Queen" said her dad. "Now go have fun at trick or treating"

"I will, dad" said Safety Queen.

She left the house and going trick or treating with her friends. Her dad is now giving the candies to the kids.

"Hi, Queen" said Andrew. "Ready to go trick or treating?"

"I sure am, Andrew" said Safety Queen.

On their way on the first house, they saw a small doll trying to kill a girl with an ax.

"Queen, look" said Andrew. "The small doll is trying to kill a girl with an ax"

"I will stop that doll" said Safety Queen.

She took the ax away from the small doll and saved the girl's life.

"You are safe now" said Safety Queen.

"Thanks, Queen" said the girl. "I already called the police to arrested the killing toys soon"

"Okay then" said Safety Queen. "Have fun at trick or treating"

"I sure will, Queen: said the girl.

The kids went the first house and Andrew rang the doorbell.

"Trick or treat" said the kids.

"Kids, these costumes are look perfect" said the woman. "Here are the candies now"

She gave the candies to the kids and left the house.

"That woman looks really nice to give us candies" said Safety Queen.

"Let's keep an eye on the killing toys" said Andrew. "They might be invading trick or treating"

They will go to the next house in the next chapter. See what happens in the next chapter of this story.


	19. Trick or Treating Part 2

Trick or treating is going on right now and Safety Queen and Andrew had already got the candies. They need to keep an eye out on the killing toys who are invading during trick or treating. They will not let them to kill the kids and stealing their candy. It will be very rude to take the candy away from them.

"We have to keep an eye on the killing toys, Queen" said Andrew. "So they won't kill the kids and stealing their candy"

"We know that now, Andrew" said Safety Queen. "The killing toys are bad and can kill the kids"

"That is why we're watching them" said Andrew. "Let's hope someone doesn't get killed"

"I hope now, Andrew" said Safety Queen.

While they are going to a next house, they saw a toy robot with a knife trying to kill a boy.

"Queen, look" said Andrew. "The toy robot is trying to kill that boy with a knife"

"We can stop him, Andrew" said Safety Queen. "Besides, we don't like the toys to invade trick or treating as a matter of fact"

"Okay, Queen" said Andrew.

They went over there and Andrew took the knife away from the robot and saves the boy's life.

"You are safe now, boy" said Andrew. "You can go back trick or treating"

"Thank you, kids" said the boy. "Have fun at trick or treating"

"Which house can we go next, Andrew?" Safety Queen asked.

"How about the one that is located by the library" said Andrew.

"Great idea, Andrew" said Safety Queen.

They went over there and Safety Queen rang the doorbell.

"Trick or treat" said the kids.

"Kids, I like your costumes" said the man. "Here are you candies now"

He gave the candies to the kids and they left the house.

"Have fun, you two" said the man.

"We got more candies now, Queen" said Andrew.

"We sure did, Andrew" said Safety Queen. "We have to keep an eye out on bad treats"

Trick or treating will continue in the next chapter. See what happens in the next chapter.


	20. Trick or Treating Part 3

Safety Queen and Andrew have already gone two houses to get candies. They are now going to see which house will they go next. They also have to keep an eye on the killing toys so they won't kill the kids and taking their candies away. Safety Queen didn't want the killing toys to ruin Halloween as a matter of fact.

"Which house can we go next, Queen?" Andrew asked.

"We can go the one that is near the Italian restaurant, Andrew" said Safety Queen.

"That's a great idea, Queen" said Andrew. "Let's go over there now"

On their way, they saw a toy clown holding a basketball trying to crushed a group of boys.

"Queen, look" said Andrew. "The toy clown is going to crushed a group of boys with a basketball"

"We will save their lives, Andrew" said Safety Queen.

They went there and Andrew got the basketball and saved the group of boys' lives.

"Boys, your lives are saved now" said Safety Queen. "We will handle the killing toys"

"Thanks, Queen" said the boys.

"You will never defeat me, Safety Queen!" yelled the toy clown.

"Well we'll see about that" said Safety Queen. "Come on, Andrew"

They are now going to the house that is located near the Italian restaurant and Andrew rang the doorbell.

"Trick or treat" said the kids.

"Kids, you look fabulous on your Halloween costumes" said the man with an Italian accent. "Here are your candies now"

He gave the candies to the kids and they left the house. They saw Mr. Robinson passing by.

"Mr. Robinson, what are you doing in here?" Safety Queen asked.

"I am trick or treating with you, kids" said Mr. Robinson. "How was it?"

"It was pretty good, Mr. Robinson" said Andrew. "We are stopping the killing toys right now"

"I'm doing the same thing" said Mr. Robinson. "Have fun at trick or treating, kids"

"Thanks, Mr. Robinson" said the kids.

The kids are going to the keep an eye out for more killing toys. See what happens in the next chapter.


	21. Trick or Treating Part 4

The killing toys are still invading trick or treating right now. Safety Queen and Andrew are keeping an eye on them as a matter of fact. They will get more candies since they went to three houses by the way. They also had a lot of candies from them and they won't let the killing toys to take them away.

"Trick or treating is a big success right now, Queen" said Andrew.

"It sure is, Andrew" said Safety Queen. "There's another house that is located by a local supermarket"

"Can we go there, Queen?" Andrew asked.

"Sure we can, Andrew" said Safety Queen. "Let's go over there"

On their way, they saw Jack in the box with a knife trying to kill a baby girl.

"Queen, look" said Andrew. "Jack in the box is trying to kill the baby girl with a knife"

"We have to stop that toy, Andrew" said Safety Queen. "Let's go do it"

They took the knife away from Jack in the Box and saved the baby girl's life.

"Ma'am, we saved your baby daughter's life" said Safety Queen. "You can continue trick or treating now"

"Thank you, Queen" said the mom. "Have a great Halloween, you two"

"Thanks, ma'am" said the kids.

They went to the house that is located by a local supermarket and Safety Queen rang the doorbell.

"Trick or treat" said the kids.

"That is a pretty good costume, kids" said the woman. "Here are the candies now"

She gave the candies to the kids and they left the house.

"Trick or treating doing great, Andrew" said Safety Queen. "Besides, the killing toys didn't give away our candies"

"That is true, Queen" said Andrew. "I really hate that toys come to life and attack people as a matter of fact"

"Same with me, Andrew" said Safety Queen. "We don't want them to ruin Halloween"

"We sure don't, Queen" said Andrew. "I really like to have candies on my bucket"

Safety Queen and Andrew are now chatting for a while. See what happens in the next chapter.


	22. Trick or Treating Part 5

Few houses later, Safety Queen and Andrew had a good time at trick or treating. They still have to keep an eye out on the killing toys. Their buckets are almost full since they got a lot of candy as a matter of fact. They will go to the house that have the last candies by the way and it's very hard to find.

"Our buckets full of candies are almost full, Queen" said Andrew. "We have to find the house that have the last candies"

"We sure will, Andrew" said Safety Queen. "It's not easy to find it"

"That is true, Queen" said Andrew. "Let's go do that now"

While they are looking for the house that has the candies. They saw a doll trying to stab the girl with a broken piece of glass.

"Queen, look" said Andrew. "A doll is trying to stab the girl with a broken piece of glass"

"Let's saved her life, Andrew" said Safety Queen.

They stopped the doll and the doll dropped the broken piece of glass and saved the girl's lives.

"Girl, your life has been saved now" said Safety Queen.

"Thank you, Queen" said the girl. "Have fun at trick or treating now"

"We sure will" said Safety Queen.

"Queen, I found the house that have the last candies" said Andrew.

"Let's go over there now" said Safety Queen.

They went to the house that has the last candies and Andrew rang the doorbell.

"Trick or treat" said the kids.

"Kids, you're the last kids to get candies from me" said the woman. "Here you go now"

She gave the last remaining candies to the kids and they left the house.

"Andrew, our buckets are full now" said Safety Queen. "Did you had a good time?"

"I sure did, Queen" said Andrew. "We will not let the killing toys to take our candies away"

"We sure don't, Andrew" said Safety Queen.

Safety Queen and Andrew went home now. See what happens in the next chapter.


	23. The Piggy Bank

Next morning, Safety Queen is waking up in her bed and going to brush her teeth at the bathroom so she can have breakfast. She had a good time at trick or treating last night as a matter of fact. She is going to have waffles for breakfast and her mom is making them. After breakfast, Safety Queen and her mom went to the car and heading to school.

"Have fun at school, Queen" said her mom.

"I sure will, mom" said Safety Queen. "See you after school now"

Safety Queen went inside the school while her mom is going to work.

"Queen, we had a good time at trick or treating last night" said Andrew.

"We sure did, Andrew" said Safety Queen. "Let's go to class now"

On their way to class, they saw piggy bank trying to kill a boy with a hammer.

"Queen, look" said Andrew. "The piggy bank is trying to kill a boy with a hammer"

"Let's go stop that piggy bank" said Safety Queen.

They took the hammer away and breaks the piggy bank saved the boy's life.

"Boy, your life has been saved" said Safety Queen.

"Thank you, Queen" said the boy. "I'm off to class now"

At Mr. Robinson's classroom, Safety Queen went to her seat and Mr. Robinson came in.

"Morning, kids" said Mr. Robinson.

"Good morning, Mr. Robinson" said the students.

"Did you had fun with trick or treating?" Mr. Robinson asked.

"We sure did, Mr. Robinson" said Safety Queen. "We stopped the killing toys during it as a matter of fact"

"That's good, Queen" said Mr. Robinson. "That would ruin trick or treating last night"

"Okay, sir" said Safety Queen. "We need to keep an eye on them by the way"

"Anyways, here are your math assignments for today" said Mr. Robinson.

He gave the assignments to the kids and they are doing them.

"Soon we will have a math test" said Safety Queen.

"We sure will, Queen" said Andrew.

After that, the students turned the assignments to Mr. Robinson and he will grade them in the next chapter. See what happens in the next chapter.


	24. The Slide

Mr. Robinson is now grading the math assignments to the students that they finished. In the meantime, Safety Queen and her friends are going outside for recess as a matter of fact. They will have to keep an eye out for the killing toys invading school as a matter of fact. Today, Safety Queen will play with a slide with her friends.

"Do you guys want to go on a slide?" Safety Queen.

"Yes I do, Queen" said Samantha. "And then Andrew and Joseph"

"Let's go there now" said Safety Queen.

As they are going to a slide, they saw a toy clown trying to a kill a girl with a hula hoop.

"Queen, look" said Samantha. "The toy clown is going to kill the girl with a hula hoop"

"Let's take that hula hoop away from the toy clown" said Safety Queen.

They took the hula hoop away from the toy clown and throw it in the trash and Safety Queen saved the girl's life.

"Girl, your life has been saved" said Safety Queen.

"Thank you, Queen" said the girl. "Have fun at the slide now"

"We sure will" said Safety Queen. "I really like recess by the way"

Safety Queen and her friends and her friends are now taking turns with a slide. After that, the bell has rung and it is time for lunch.

"It's lunch time now" said Safety Queen. "Baked chicken is for lunch today as a matter of fact"

"Do they served milk and juice, Queen?" Samantha asked.

"They sure do, Samantha" said Safety Queen. "Let's go have some now"

They went inside the cafeteria and the lunch lady is serving baked chicken to them and getting their drink which is juice as a matter of fact"

"Lunch is very delicious, Andrew" said Safety Queen.

"It sure is, Queen" said Andrew. "We are also having a good time at school by the way"

Safety Queen and her friends are now chatting for a while. See what happens in the next chapter of this story.


	25. The Toy Owl

Safety Queen and her friends are having a good time right now at school. They are going to get a grade for their math assignment that they done earlier as a matter of fact. They will have to keep an eye out on the killing toys so they won't kill the kids. They also hate that toys come to life by the way.

"That is a great lunch, guys" said Safety Queen. "Do you enjoy it?"

"I sure did, Queen" said Andrew. "Baked chicken is very delicious"

After lunch, the bell has rung and Safety Queen and her friends are heading back to Mr. Robinson's class to have their math assignments graded.

"Welcome back, students" said Mr. Robinson. "I have all of your assignments graded"

He gave the math assignments that are already graded to the kids and they are looking at them.

"Andrew, Samantha and Safety Queen, you got an A" said Mr. Robinson. "Joseph, you got a B"

"You can do it better, Joseph" said Safety Queen.

"Thanks, Queen" said Joseph. "I will get an A on my assignment one day"

"The student who failed the math assignment is Madison" said Mr. Robinson. "I'm sorry, young lady, you got an F"

"Mr. Robinson, is she going to detention for a week?" Safety Queen asked.

"Yes she is, Queen" said Mr. Robinson. "I will have to talk to her parents for that"

"She might copy Andrew's assignments by the way" said Safety Queen.

"I will check it after school, Queen" said Mr. Robinson. "Besides, it's time for our science class"

"Let's get out the science book, Andrew" said Safety Queen.

They saw a toy owl trying to kill a boy and a girl with a spatula.

"Queen, look" said Joseph. "They're trying to kill a boy and a girl with a spatula"

"I will do that" said Mr. Robinson.

He took away the spatula from the toy owl and breaks the spatula in half and saved the boy's and the girl's life.

"You too, your life has been saved" said Safety Queen.

"Thanks, Queen" said the boy.

Safety Queen and her friends are now reading their science book. See what happens in the next chapter.


	26. The Action Figure

After the science class, the bell has rung and it is time to go home now. Safety Queen's friends are going to the bus while Safety Queen is going to wait for mom at the parking lot. She had a great day school as a matter of fact. Safety Queen really likes her mom to be picked up at school by the way.

"Don't forget to study the test, students" said Mr. Robinson.

"We won't, Mr. Robinson" said Safety Queen. "See you tomorrow"

The kids went outside and going to the school bus while Safety Queen is waiting for her mom at the school parking lot.

"Hi, Queen" said her mom. "How was school today?"

"It was good, mom" said Safety Queen. "Let's go home now"

On their way home, they saw an action figure with scissors trying to cut the boy's genitals at the bathroom.

"Queen, look" said her mom. "That action figure is trying to cut the boy's genitals at the bathroom"

"I will handle it, mom" said Safety Queen. "Stop the car now!"

Her mom stopped the car and Safety Queen went inside the house and took the scissors away from the action figure and saved the boy's life.

"Your life has been saved now" said Safety Queen. "You can keep using the bathroom now"

"Thanks, Queen" said the boy.

"Ma'am, I just saved your boy's life" said Safety Queen. "Time for me to go home now"

"Thank you, Queen" said the mom. "See you later"

She went back to the car and left the boy's house as they are heading to Safety Queen's house.

"That was a close one, Queen" said her mom. "The killing toys are very bad as a matter of fact"

"They sure are, mom" said Safety Queen. "Besides, we have to keep an eye on them"

"Okay, Queen" said her mom.

Safety Queen and her mom arrived home and they went inside the house now. Next chapter I need some ideas. See what happens in the next chapter of this story.


	27. Steak for Dinner

Safety Queen came back home for school. She will have to keep an eye out on the killing toys so they won't invade her house as a matter of fact. The killing toys are very mean and evil and can kill the kids and Safety Queen didn't want that to happen. Her parents are going to make steak for dinner tonight.

"How was school, Queen?" Her dad asked.

"It was really good, dad" said Safety Queen. "I am making sure that the killing toys don't come to our house"

"Okay, Queen" said her dad. "We are having steak for dinner by the way"

"Okay, dad" said Safety Queen.

Later while her parents are making steak for dinner, Safety Queen saw a teddy bear trying to kill a boy with a spear.

"Mom, look" said Safety Queen. "The teddy bear is trying to kill a boy with a spear"

"Go save his life, Queen" said her mom. "Please throw the spear in the trash"

She went outside and took the spear away from the teddy bear and throw it in the trash and saved the boy's life.

"Ma'am, I saved your son's life" said Safety Queen. "You can take him now"

"Thank you, Queen" said the mom. "Come on, let's go home"

They went to the car and went home while Safety Queen went back inside her house.

"So, did you stopped the teddy bear from the killing a boy?" Her mom asked.

"I sure did, mom" said Safety Queen. "The killing toys are really creepy to us by the way"

"They sure are, Queen" said her mom. "Besides, get out the plates put them in the table"

"I sure will, mom" said Safety Queen.

She took out the plates and put them in the table. After that, dinner is now ready to served.

"Queen, steak is ready" said her mom.

"Okay, mom" said Safety Queen.

She went to the kitchen and took her seat and have dinner with her family. See what happens in the next chapter of this story.


	28. The China Doll

Safety Queen and her family have finished their dinner now. It is almost time to give her siblings a bath soon. She will keep an eye on the killing toys from invading their house and she didn't like that at all. Safety Queen already know what to wash as a matter of fact. She is good at washing her siblings by the way.

"Queen, it's almost time to give your siblings a bath" said her mom.

"Okay, mom" said Safety Queen. "I will do that"

She took them to the bathroom and put them in the tub as in it's their bath time.

"I will get the body wash and the soap" said Safety Queen. "I will be right back"

While she is getting them, she saw a China doll trying to kill a girl with a shovel.

"Queen, look" said her mom. "That China doll is trying to kill a girl with a shovel"

"Can I save her life, mom?" Safety Queen asked.

"Yes you can, Queen" said her mom.

She went outside and took the shovel away from the China doll and saved the girl's life.

"Ma'am, your daughter's life has been saved" said Safety Queen.

"Thank you, Queen" said the mom. "Come on now, let's go home"

The girl and her mom went to the car and came home as Safety Queen went back inside the house.

"Mom, I saved a girl's life from being killed by a shovel" said Safety Queen.

"Great job, Queen" said her mom. "Now wash your siblings in the bath"

"Okay, mom" said Safety Queen.

She went to the bathroom and washed each body port for her siblings. Then, she washed their hair with shampoo. Finally, she took them out of the tub and put their pajamas on after she dried them with a towel.

"Time for bed, you two" said Safety Queen.

She took them to their room and they went to bed.

"Good night, kids" said Safety Queen.

"Good night, Queen" said her siblings.

Safety Queen left the room while her siblings are falling asleep. See what happens in the next chapter of this story.


	29. Taking a Shower

Safety Queen is now getting ready to take her shower. She will have to washed each body part and her hair so she can be look nice and clean while her mom will watch her siblings from being killed as a matter of fact. Her mom will be keeping an eye on the killing toys when they come to the house by the way.

"Mom, I'm going to take a shower" said Safety Queen. "Will you watched my siblings?"

"I sure will, Queen" said her mom. "I will also have to keep an eye on the killing toys as well"

"Okay, mom" said Safety Queen. "Time for my shower now"

She went in the bathroom and locked the door and turned the shower on. Meanwhile, her mom is watching the siblings falling asleep in their bed right now.

"These little kids are fast asleep right now" said her mom.

"They sure are" said her dad.

They saw the stuffed toy cats came inside the house and trying to kill their kids with their claws.

"Look, the toy cats are trying to kill our kids in bed" said her mom.

"We better stop them right now" said her dad.

They stopped the toy cats and throw them outside and her mom closed the window and saved their lives.

"Kids, your life has been saved" said her mom.

"Thanks, mom" said her brother. "Back to sleep now"

"Okay, good night, kids" said her mom.

They saw Safety Queen came out of the bathroom in her pajamas and brushing her teeth.

"Make sure your teeth look really clean, Queen" said her mom.

"I sure will, mom" said Safety Queen. "I had a really good bath by the way"

After that, Safety Queen went to her room and going to bed and her mom turns the light off.

"Good night, mom" said Safety Queen.

"Good night, Queen" said her mom.

Her mom left the room while Safety Queen is falling asleep in her bed. See what happens in the next chapter.


	30. The Toy Clown Defeats

Next morning, Safety Queen woke up in her bed and brushing her teeth in the bathroom. After that, she went to get dressed and came downstairs for breakfast. She is going to have French toast for breakfast as a matter of fact. She will have to keep an eye on the toy clown who is trying to kill her by the way.

"French toast is ready, Queen" said Safety Queen.

"Okay, mom" said Safety Queen.

She is now eating her breakfast. Later on, Safety Queen and her mom went to the car and heading to school. At school, her mom dropped her off and heading inside the school while her mom is going to work.

"Have fun at school, Queen" said Safety Queen.

"I sure will, mom" said Safety Queen.

While heading to Mr. Robinson's class, she saw the toy clown trying to kill her with a knife and Principal Samuel and the rest of the teachers came out and try to save Safety Queen from being killed.

"There he is, sir" said Principal Samuel. "The toy clown is trying to kill one of your student"

"I will fight him" said Mr. Robinson. "I am good at fighting the toy clown by the way"

The fight is now starting and Mr. Robinson is attacking the toy clown. Then, he got his own knife to tear the toy clown's arm. Finally, Mr. Robinson puts the knife in the toy clown's stomach and tear a hole and took out many cushions and finally been defeated.

"Mr. Robinson, you saved me" said Safety Queen.

"I sure did, Queen" said Mr. Robinson. "Let's go inside my class because the test is about to start"

"All right, Mr. Robinson" said Safety Queen.

They went to the classroom and Safety Queen took her math test. Later, the students are returning to the test that they finished and give it to Mr. Robinson.

"Queen, I am very sorry that the killing toys are very mean to you" said Mr. Robinson.

"It's alright, Mr. Robinson" said Safety Queen. "Time for recess"

She went outside with her friends for recess. See what happens in the next chapter.


	31. Last Chapter

Safety Queen have finally saved her life thanks to her teacher, Mr. Robinson. They are now going to defeat the rest of the killing toys. This will be the last chapter of the story as a matter of fact. Mr. Robinson is making the grade for the math test right now to see who is passed or failed by the way.

"Students, all of your math test has been graded" said Mr. Robinson. "Andrew and Safety Queen, you have officially got an A+"

"We did it, Queen" said Andrew. "We have passed the math test"

"We sure did, Andrew" said Safety Queen. "Besides, we will all have to beat the rest of the killings toy and after that, there will be none left by the way"

"We sure will, Queen" said Andrew. "Let's keep an eye on them"

They saw the rest of the killing toys going inside Mr. Robinson's class and the fight is about to start.

"Students, leave the class so the killing toys don't kill you" said Mr. Robinson.

They went outside and all of the teachers and staff are attacking the killing toys as the kids are cheering for them as a matter of fact. The fight is also doing great for the teachers at school.

"Good thing, we left the classroom before the killing toys do" said Safety Queen.

"That is true, Queen" said Andrew. "The door is also closed as well"

They saw the teachers defeats the killing toys and all of the killing toys are now officially broken into pieces.

"Students, we have stopped the rest of the killing toys" said Principal Samuel.

All of the students have cheered for them that the killing toys are now gone. All of the teachers and staff are now throwing the toys in the trash.

"Good bye, killing toys" said Mr. Robinson.

Then came the dumpster picking up the trash can and took out the trash which includes the killing toys and left the school. I hope you like this story. The end.


End file.
